Unexpected
by anime-queen46
Summary: Finally Jack is going to become a Mercer and live happily ever after...that is until something unexpected happens that could destroy his dreams. Or is it? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first and most likely only four brothers fanfic but none the less I hope u like it and please...be gentle

* * *

"Congratulations Evelyn its a Jack," one of Mrs. Mercer's co-workers joked to her handing her a folder," the papers are going through tomorrow morning and you'll be the proud owner of a mentally and emotionally disturbed seven year old you must be so proud."

"Dew to popular belief I am quite proud and my boys will be thrilled to hear this Bobby gets attached to him more and more everyday, and Angel loves being big brother so much he doesn't care he isn't the baby any more," Mrs. Mercer explained getting her things together before leaving for the day.

"Anyway I'll see ya tomorrow Bonnie I've got to make sure the boys haven't burned down my house I'll talk to you later," she said walking down the hall and out the door towards home waving at her friend.

Driving home everything was same old same old from what the foster mother could see kids were running around everywhere, parents were yelling at the kids for running around everywhere, business' were running and the owners of those stores were yelling at the kids for running around everywhere. When she arrived to her house the sound of yelling, stomping, yelps and things breaking filled her ears, yup definitely same old same old.

Ah music to my ears," she said to herself as her second oldest Jerry dived in front of her onto a dog pile consisting of her other three sons Bobby, Angel and the new baby of the family Jack.

"Hi Ma," they all said at once looking up at her from the ball of limbs.

"Hi boys," she said shaking her head and walked into the kitchen," boys get cleaned up were going out for dinner tonight I've got good news to celebrate," she said dropping her things on the table.

Off like a rocket the four boys ran up to get ready for dinner the first down being Bobby of course cause he jumped over his brothers to claim the bathroom for an hour.

"So Ma is he ours for good?" said seventeen year old Bobby Mercer looking at his mother hopefully.

"Unless something unexpectedly happens between now and tomorrow then yes he's ours for good Bobby and hopefully after that we can screw his head on properly," Evelyn explained to her son smiling brightly at the thought of giving the small boy a better life then he'd already gone through.

"I'm ready Ma," the innocent voice of Jack filled the room and there he was standing cleaned up and ready for dinner and looking at her with those sweet puppy dog green eyes.

"No way is that my Jack, my Jack looks like he climbed out of a rat's nest, new this handsome gentleman couldn't be my Jack could it?" Mrs. Mercer said in mock shock making the small boy giggle. It was nice to hear him giggle especially considering what he was like when he first came along.

**_Flashback_**

_"Mrs. Mercer this is Jack, he's a bag of nerves so I suggest being careful with this one," Bonnie said leading the boy into the house. Evelyn's heart immediately went out to the small boy when she saw his dull green eyes stare back at her scared of what awaited him in this house._

_"He'll be just fine here," she said leading him in the rest of the way to his room upstairs and to her surprise the small boy quickly showed her that he trusted her by clutching her hand tightly and snuggling into her arm._

**_End flashback_**

It had unfortunately taken several months afterwards for him to do the same with any of his brothers but as soon as he realized the boys were there to love him and keep him safe instead of hurt and traumatize him he had slept in each of their beds at least once when he woke up from a nightmare or something scared him in the night.

Needless to say it warmed Evelyn's heart to see her boys sitting in front of her laughing and getting along together mind you she could get along just fine without them torturing the restaurant staff.

As far as Evelyn could tell everything was perfect at least it was until they got home and Mrs. Mercer picked up the phone and was on their for several hours before breaking down into tears at the kitchen table and was quickly spotted by Bobby.

"Ma what's wrong? Didn't the papers go through?" Bobby asked trying to comfort his mother.

"No Bobby they didn't go through they put it on Hiatus because of certain circumstances," she explained whipping away her tears.

"What circumstances would those be?" Bobby said with his anger starting to rise.

"Jack's father has a sister, the papers can't go through until she decides she doesn't want custody of him so basically she wants to meet him...tomorrow," she explained before getting up and going to bed for the night.

Meanwhile...

"Alright Agnes just calm down everything will be run smoothly but you need to calm down now," the strawberry blond woman said to herself sitting on her bed her emerald green eyes scanning a picture of a little boy that she had never met but always be connected to. It was a picture of Jack his last name unknown.

"Don't worry Jack I'll make it right...somehow I promise I'll try and make everything right for you at least," she sighed to herself before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Alright tell me what you think, I know the aunt thing has been done but this one is a little bit different then the other ones


	2. Chapter 2

Ok let's see if I can find five minutes to write this so hopefully u guys will like this

* * *

"Jack please open the door it will be alright I promise," Evelyn said trying to coo her son out of his room. 

"No tell her to go away I don't want to meet her I bet she's ugly and smells like drugs and sex," the boy said from the other side of the door.

"Jack how would u know what she smells like?" the woman asked amused.

"That's what her brother smelt like so why wouldn't she?" he argued making Evelyn roll her eyes.

Meanwhile a young woman with sandy brown hair and green eyes walked towards the Mercer home almost in a panic she had been trying to find away she was going to make this right for the boy inside the house and with a huge sigh she walked onto the porch but before she had time to knock the door was violently thrown back to reveal one pissed off monstrosity of a man.

_'Oh god' _was her only thought as the young man was instantly in her face.

"What the fuck do you want?" he hissed making her step back a bit.

"I'm Agnes I'm here to talk to Evelyn and Jack," she said quickly praying it would make him go away faster.

"To bad bitch your not taking him away so you can just turn around now cause he wants noting to do with your sorry -"

"Bobby Mercer inside now," said a firm voice that wasn't quite a yell but just as fierce and as quickly as that look came it went away putting the girl in a situation where she didn't know whether she was happier the man was gone or she was getting the good side of this woman..

"I'm so sorry I'm Evelyn Mercer and you are dear," she said gently.

"Agnes...Agnes Johnson," she finally said afraid to look her in the eye.

"Oh I see your hear to see Jack well come in I'm afraid were having this meeting in Jack's room he has it in him your ugly and smell like sex and drugs," she said leading her upstairs her mood changing slightly again to more of a let's do business mood.

"He must be referring to my brother," she said casually making Evelyn chuckle slightly.

"So tell me about yourself dear," she said climbing the stairs.

"Well I'm in college for photography and a course in business to open my own place, I got early admission seeing as how I'm only seventeen but so far it's been ok,"she explained getting more nervous by the minute explaining herself." My parents have been dead since I was about Jack's age so I'm doing this on my own.

"So how do expect to raise a child if you're trying to get through school Agnes," Mrs. Mercer said looking at her as if she was judging her. It was then that she finally cracked as to why she was here in the first place and stopped Evelyn on the stairs.

"Look Mrs. Mercer I'm not here to take Jack alright I want to know he'll be safe here because if you can convince me that he won't get hurt here I'll give you full custody alright but if you don't want him I'll find him a home who does," she whispered to the woman to keep away from nosy ears.

"Oh I see...well I can assure we want him and he is in good hands he'll never go through the hell your brother put him through again," she said surprised almost relieved herself.

"Really even with your short fused son downstairs," she said seriously

"Bobby," Evelyn said almost laughing,"oh he's all bark and no bite trust me," she said staring up the stairs pretty much all out laughing at the thought of her big touch man son following mama's orders.

Agnes stared her down intensely for a few minutes before finally making her decision, "I'll let Jack decide this I'd like to meet him now," she said determined. With a nod Evelyn led her to Jacks room and to her shock she pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock before leading her inside casually as if she did this every day to see a cozy bedroom and a blob under a blanket causing a smile to spread on her face...

"Jack this is Agnes this is your nephew...under the blanket, I'll leave you to talk," she said before closing the door.

The room was silent for a long time before the girl walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of it." Jack will you please listen to me this is important and needs to be talked about right away ok but I need to see your face first alright I promise I won't hurt you," she said gently before lifting the blankets up to see her eyes looking back at her.

"Hi Jack," was all she said to him and he slowly climbed out from the blankets noticing she looked nothing like her brother and was actually quite pretty and she smelled like a garden then drugs but he still stayed cautious of her she seemed to be keeping a secret that he couldn't quite put his finger on..

"Listen I know you really don't like me but I need you to tell me something very important and then if you want I'll walk out of this house and never come back, but I need to know before the papers go through is you happy here? Is this where you want to live for the rest of your life?" she asked gently with no pressure intended.

"Ya Evelyn is my mommy and Bobby, Angel and Jerry are my brothers I don't want to leave them I couldn't it just wouldn't seem the same without him," he said almost immediately and shocked that he admitted that to her.

"Alright then," she said before pulling out her phone and mumbled into it so he couldn't hear and then turned back to him smiling," well I hope u chose wisely Jack cause as of 5:00pm today you are officially Jack Mathew Mercer, your middle name was the same as my father's," she explained and then was quickly caught off guard as she was tackled into a hug.

"Thank you Thank you thank you," he repeated over and over until he heard her wince. He instantly looked up knowing that sound all too clearly pulling back her jacket he saw the bruises and saw in her eyes what he saw everyday for the past seven years.

"You to, he got you to, but how... I don't-"

"Its ok Jackie he got me first then sold me to his friend who continued his work I don't know where he is anymore I ran away," she said pulling him to her in a hug," but I have a confession to make Jack...I made the call to get you away from your father a year ago I ran away from Zack, found out about you, found your house and called and now I'm here to make sure you never go through that again. That's all that matters so always know that from now on your safe and I love you Jack enjoy your life," she said kissing his forehead and standing up and pulling the sleeve down.

"Here take this it has my cell number on it call me if you need me ever ok," she said to the boy who was now shaking realizing that she was him he was her only her torture stopped when she was sixteen he was still a kid he still had a childhood left to have. He watched as she walked down the stairs then turned to Evelyn who was right by the door.

"Ma can she stays for dinner please," he begged quickly thinking desperately for a reason to make her stay making them both turn in surprise. Evelyn looked at Agnes up and down realizing just then how tiny the girl was and she knew damn well she was _not _supposed to be that tiny.

"Of course she can stay besides the fact that I'm in debt to you for giving me my son I'm sure it's been a long time since you've had a home cooked meal and good company hasn't it dear?" Evelyn said kindly with a nod from the girl Evelyn called down to Jerry to set an extra plate followed by Bobby suddenly asking if his mother had gone nuts.

* * *

Well that's it for now please review and tell me what you think hope to update soon 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey long time no see to those of u are reading this thank you for your comments and anyway on with the story

* * *

Agnes was having a blast she couldn't ever remember having this much fun with people especially guys...big guys, mind you she probably would have enjoyed so much more if the creepy white boy would stop staring at her like a creepy stalker guy, she was about two seconds away from 'accidentally' flicking mash potatoes in his eye when Evelyn got her attention.

"Are you enjoying your meal dear?" she said kindly almost as if she was reading her mind.

"Yes everything is great," she said then staring at Bobby added," but I can't help I'm being stared at and it's kind of annoying." This automatically made Bobby look away kind of embarrassed for being caught judging from the redness forming in his cheeks.

"I apologies for that sometimes Bobby gets very curious about new people coming into the house," Evelyn explained making Bobby go redder although that might have been anger.

The look on his face made everybody start holding back fits of giggles as a vein in Bobby's head began forming and got bigger with every giggle that was until he heard a sound that he thought he'd never hear in his entire life he looked over to his right to see Jack all out laughing. Sure he heard him giggle but never just full laugh so hard he was crying it was so full of innocence and happiness. Seeing that made all the anger in Bobby's body melt away into pure contentment.

"Oh so you think that's funny do you a little shit," Bobby said before chasing the boy into the living room and tackling him.

Agnes meanwhile watched cursorily as Bobby's mood changed so fast from anger to affectionate as he chased Jack into the living room and tackled him wrestling with him playfully making sure he didn't hurt him to much. Seeing this and watching the way the other older boys played with him she couldn't help but find it adorable and she knew she made the right choice for him then and there. Suddenly every mistake she ever made in her life had been set right just because of this moment it made her sad that he probably would never remember her after this.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Evelyn put her hand on her shoulder and motioned upstairs towards her room," I'd like to speak to you privately please," she said quietly as the two snuck by up the stairs so as to not disturb the boys play time.

Bobby was having a blast wrestling with his brothers thinking nothing else mattered but this, and remembering a time where he thought he'd never be able to do this with Jackie.

**_Flashback_**

_"Bobby you can't just rough house with him when ever you want he needs to at least warm up to you first ok," Evelyn said holding a panicking Jack after Bobby tackled him by surprise and scaring the daylights out of him making him start having a spas attack as Bobby called them._

_"Well how the hell was I supposed to know geez not my fault he ain't nothing but a little fairy," Bobby replied in a huff pissed off about having a delicate new kid in the house. Who the hell the hell was he supposed to bug Jerry was doing Jerry stuff and Angel was doing La Vida Loco. _

_"Are you mad at me?" Jack's whimpering voice asked him behind his insanely long bangs his tear stained face just barely peeking through, it was the ultimate puppy looks if he'd ever seen one._

_"N-no Jackie I'm not mad at you," he said quietly then thinking oh god I just stuttered I never stutter._

_"Then why do you look upset," he said quietly still in Evelyn's lap._

_"Oh he's just having a hissyfit fit because he didn't get his way...again," Evelyn said smiling at the small boy in her arms," you see Bobby here is a spoiled rotten mama's boy he'll rub off on you yet baby," she added making Bobby give an evil look in her direction._

_"Gee Ma thanks you do wonders for a guy's reputation," he said sarcastically._

_"You see how he doesn't deny it," she whispered to Jack making him smile brightly._

_Bobby couldn't help but smile with him, it was the first time the kid had smiled since he got there and the teen couldn't help but enjoy the moment knowing it might be short lived. Somehow he'd help the kid smile like that everyday without needing a reason other then the fact that he was loved and safe._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Bobby snapped back into reality to realize Ma and the perverted fuck's sister were no where to be found so he thought he'd go for a search up the stairs just little to the right and...Bingo ma's room never fails...why girls always go to another girl's room or the women's bathroom to keep something secret I don't get it.

"...I'm scared about this it was so long ago but it's still out there and I just know it'll come bite me in the ass again I know it _he'll _make sure of it," Bobby heard Jack's aunt talking and then looked shocked as she started busting into tears.

"God I just want to put it behind me I tried so hard to make it go away but it won't and that's why I needed to find Jackie and keep him safe he probably won't see me after this but I don't have to worry you'll keep him safe and so will they so thank you I'm sorry causing you so much worry about all this," Agnes said standing up but Ma grabbed her arm and turned her to face her with the 'I'm here and I'll protect you' look she used on some of the kids Jack being one of them.

"Agnes look at me sweetheart please... your sick and making yourself worse how are you going to help your nephew in your condition let us help you it'll be better for us all," Ma said. Agnes just looked down at her feet in deep thought before Ma added," Agnes look at me, I know bad stuff happened to you before but your safe now I promise," caressing her cheek before pulling the girl into a warm hug.

In that one line Bobby knew something happened to this girl for Ma to want to protect her and help her like that and being the little shit he was Bobby would do everything in his power to figure out what it was, he didn't know why but he felt compelled to do so.

"Bobby if you're done being nosy will you please walk Agnes back to her house it's late," Evelyn said casually not looking at the door.

"How does she do that?" Bobby said to himself before walking to into the room embarrassed beyond belief.

* * *

sry it took so long to update but stuff happens I'll try and update sooner promise review and tell me what u think suggestions are encouraged


	4. Chapter 4

alrighty I told you guys I'd update sooner so here we go HOORAH hopefully more bobby blushing moments for those who love it so anyway on with the story

* * *

Agnes paced around her apartment to the point where Bobby thought she'd make a hole in the floor he had just gotten out of her bathroom and she hadn't noticed him yet. The walk to her apartment was surrounded by an awkward silence and basically the whole time she had the look on her face that looked kinda like 0.0 

_'Oh my god how much of that did he hear please God tell me he didn't hear that much' _the girl thought in her head as she waited for the nosey stranger she just met today to finish using her bathroom. At this point she couldn't even look at him without getting the sudden urge to pace around her living room in confusion.

_' God I need Haagan Daz' _she thought in a hurry running over to the fridge and pulling out the cheesecake ice cream savoring its creamy goodness and at the same time calming her nerves.(c'mon girls we've all done it)

Bobby feared for his life a little as he dived out of the way of the fridge seeing that he was between the crazy woman and her ice cream and watched almost fascinated as she savored the fattening frozen cream.

"Uhh didn't you just eat?" Bobby asked from where he landed on the ground looking confused at the girl in front him and suddenly got scared for his life again when she gave him the death look.

"Don't even go there Mr. I ease drop on my mom's girl time cause I can't keep my nose out of other people's business," she hissed with the spoon still in her mouth, making it very difficult for Bobby not to laugh at her right then.

Was he laughing at her ...oh he would so pay for that later for now she had to know how much he knew or else it would eat at her all night and she had an early class in the morning.

"Speaking of which how much of my business did you hear anyway," she added figuring she might as well get it over with so she could sleep faster.

"Look whatever happened between you and your boyfriend I don't care so let's move on from that shall we all I know is that from the sound of it he's an asshole ok babe," he said completely oblivious to the now turning famous death glare until...

"Let's get one thing cleared up once and for all nosey THAT FUCKER ISN'T, NEVER HAS NO WILL HE EVER BE MY BOYFRIEND AND IF I SEE HIM AGAIN IT'LL BE TO SOON," she said before indulging into the ice cream once more still looking pissed.

Bobby just stared at the girl with a dumbfounded look on his face thinking how much more he wanted to know what was going on now... _'wow I really am nosey ...oh well not admitting it so HA'_ he thought getting up towards the fridge feeling he was entitled to a beer only to find that literally the only contents of that entire icebox was in the girl's hand...and half melted in her mouth at the moment.

_'Wow that's sad' _he thought shaking his head then looked over to see her skeleton like figure almost like if you touched her she would break like a doll it was kinda gross geez no wonder Ma wanted to feed her so bad she looked like those chicks in those magazines at the grocery store.

"Apparently asking is out of the question for you isn't it Mercer?" she asked almost amused as she saw the blush returning to his face and she shook her head adding," how the hell do you keep up a bad boy persona when you blush all the time like that?"

"I do not blush all the time and I'll have you know I'm the most feared guy in Detroit," he said his face still red.

"Oh ya I believe you," she said then added to herself, "about as maniacal as a box of kittens."

"That's it I'm outta here you freak of nature fuck this your brother maybe sick but you...your annoying as hell," he said finishing up walking towards the door when he felt something hit the back of his head but thought it came off so he shrugged it off and left thinking nothing of it and that he'd never darken this doorway again...boy was he wrong.

_'Ha showed him to laugh at me' _she thought to herself as she watched Bobby Mercer the feared vicious kitty man walked out of her apartment with a huge ball of Haagn Daz stuck in his hair.

As the man walked out of her apartment she couldn't help but wonder _'how long do you think it'll take for him to realise that there's ice cream stuck in his hair...waste of good ice cream'_

_

* * *

_

OK that's it for now its a slow chapter but it'll pick up after this promise ttyl review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

herro sry I've taken so long but you know this smeal so on with the story

* * *

"Jack your aunt's here," Evelyn called up and was quickly replied to by the pounding of small feet running down the stairs and running out the door into her arms bringing a true smile to both their faces to Mrs. Mercer's delight. 

"I hope you don't mind kiddo but I gotta do some homework while were out wanna give me a hand?" Agnes asked the small boy wrapped around her waist.

"Ok sure what do we have to do?" he asked excitedly more over the fact that he could spend time with his aunt mind you.

"We get to view the exciting world of bird watching," she replied in a exaggerated excited motion laughing as Jack's face dropped to a look that said you have GOT to be kidding me.

"Well you two have fun, BOYS I'M GOING TO WORK AND JACK WILL BE WITH AGNES YOU'VE GOT MY NUMBER SO DON'T BURN IT ITS THE ONLY COPY BOBBY," Evelyn yelled in the house before leaving.

"And just where do you think your taking my little brother," Bobby asked Agnes with an intimidating look that didn't faze her in the least.

"Well if you must know my little maniacal box kitten me and Jack are going to the park do you care to join us?" she asked trying not to laugh at the vein pulsing in his forehead.

"No thanks its bad enough poor Jack has to be seen with you lord knows what you would do to my reputation," Bobby said disgusted walking away from the pair.

The two just shook their heads as they walked away and walked off laughing and talking as the held hands swinging them carelessly almost looking more like a brother and sister or a young mother and her son. Just as soon as their were out of sight of Bobby, who was spying on them in the window ran from the window into the closet grabbing his skates.

"ANGEL, JERRY GET READY WERE PLAYING HOCKEY IN THE PARK," he yelled anxiously waiting for his brothers who were moving slower then snails giving the oldest brother a death glare meaning they had just woken up thanks to Bobby's yelling. The giant 'what did I do?' smile wasn't helping matters in the least but they were up anyway so what the hell.

Agnes and Jack had been at park for an hour and it only felt like they had just gotten there the two of them had a blast just playing on the swings, getting themselves sick on the carousel and throwing snow at each other until they were both out of breath.

"OK Jack let's get to work ok," she said then continued when she received a nod from the little boy," ok so basically what you looking for is any kind of bird that you think you would make a good shot," she said handing Jack the binoculars and started looking around mind you he hear the clicking of his aunt's camera meaning she was having more luck then he was until something blue caught his eye.

"Aunt Agnes what's that bird called?" Jack asked getting his aunt's attention quickly.

"Oh wow Jack good find that there is a blue Jay," she said taking a couple clicks before getting a great idea," wanna pet him?" she asked smiling at his face.

"How?" he asked and was quickly answered by Agnes pulling out some shelled peanuts from her pocket and put them in Jack's small hands.

"Go real close then stand really still I'll make sure no one comes close he doesn't get scared off," she said sending him over to the tree where the bird hid up in the tree and did as he was told and stood very still and very quietly for a while thinking he looked sooo stupid doing this until he looked down to see the blue bird eating the peanuts from his hand. Gently petting his tail as he ate not noticing the clicking going on behind him, all that mattered to him right then that something that was scared by people just like him was trusting Jack alone to eat peanuts from his hand and pet him. That was until Bobby came chugging along of course.

"Hey Cracker Jack what you got there?" Bobby yelled at him sending the bird flying off like a shooting bullet making Jack think _'wow even the birds don't like him' _

"Wow Bobby neither man nor beast can stand the likes of Bobby Mercer," Agnes said sarcastically as she walked over to Jack," hey kid check it out he left you a present," she said holding up the tail feather from the Blue Jay that laid at Jack's feet. The boy quickly put it in his pocket with a huge smile on his face that neither Agnes or Bobby had yet seen before.

"Hey Bobby what are you doing here anyways," Jack asked almost forgetting hat he'd rather be at home then with Agnes and him at the park.

"Just playing some hockey with my brothers if you want kid I can rescue you from the torture that is bird watching to do some hockey watching cause we didn't bring your skates in all," he said completely ignoring the girl beside his brother

"Uhhh Bobby may I ask were you playing hockey or spying on our little outing," Agnes said noticing two pissed off Mercer's walking there way.

" Puh don't flatter yourself lady," he said confidently until...

"Fuck Bobby you wake us up to play hockey and you spend the whole time gawking at that chick and her kid man that shit is bull," Jerry said then looked over to see who the chick and her kid were.

"Morning Jerry," she said casually trying not to laugh, and added deciding to add salt to the wound instead of insulting him," you boys want some hot chocolate or coffee my treat," she said packing her camera away.

"YA," they cried in union except Bobby of course who looked absolutely pissed.

"Hey uh can I bring my girl Agnes I don't want to ditch her or nothing you know," he said mumbling until the girl put her hand on his shoulders and nodded smiling making Angel's face light up yelling for Sofi to come on.

They had a blast simply having hot chocolate and coffee at a local diner where Bobby couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Sofi going Spanish on Agnes and the poor girl's face going 0.0 all the while thinking _'wow'._

After they got back that night and everyone who wasn't Mercer had gone home the boys and Evelyn just sat around relaxing watching t.v. while Jack was on the phone with Agnes talking about his day from the sound of his mumbling.

"Geez doesn't that boy think of anything else then that damn chick," he said grumpily on the couch making Angel laugh making the room send a questioningly look his way.

"Bobby has the hots for the sexy aunt and jealous cause the kid wants to be with her more then him," he said laughing harder," man Bobby sometime I wonder who the kid is around here." The oldest Mercer quickly jumped over and started pounding his brother on the floor, Evelyn simply lifted her feet up not taking her eyes off her knitting as her sons rolled under her feet wrestling.

"OK kid well I gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow," Agnes said feeling really dizzy all of a sudden _'Uh oh not again' _

"OK night," he said but there was no reply back except for a _thump _

"hello aunt Agnes ... AGNES," he cried into the phone making Angel and Bobby roll into the kitchen wondering what's was wrong.

"Bobby get up we gotta go to Agnes' place there's something wrong please Bobby we need to go now," Jack cried pulling on his shocked brother's shirt.

"Bobby you go see what's wrong Jack you stay here your starting to hyperventilate Bobby will call us from the apartment agreed," Evelyn said pulling the small boy in her arms who was crying heavily.

"OK Ma I'm on it," he said then looking at his brother said," Jack it'll be ok I promise I'll get her," before kissing him on the head and running out the door.

* * *

I think I'll leave it there today just for fun please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

ok so my bad for taking so long but got to get ready for college so ya anyway on with the story

* * *

Bobby sat in the waiting room cradling a sleeping Jack in his arms feeling helpless as he watched silent tears fall down the small boy's face, he hadn't let him out of his arms since Jack ran into them when him and Evelyn came to the hospital shortly after he and Agnes arrived.

"Bobby you did everything you could so far now Agnes has to take care of herself from here with the help of the doctors," she said comfortingly as if she had been reading his mind.

"That's not it Ma...well not all of it, its him I'm afraid of what'll happen to him if anything happens to her," he said pulling Jack closer to his chest protectively," he fell for her fast it was like after talking to her one time they clicked and its all he can think about he never did that with anybody," he added.

"Except one," Evelyn said looking at Bobby with that 'I know and see all for I am the almighty Evelyn Mercer' look knowing where this was going," would it kill you to at least try and get along with the girl I mean you said yourself Jack is crazy about the girl so what have you got to lose," she said picking up the small boy in Bobby's arms.

"I'm taking him home and coming back u sticking around or what?" she asked ready to go.

"Ya I'll stick around some body's gotta wake that girl's sorry ass up,"Bobby grumbled from his seat making his mother giggle as she walked off.

"Excuse me young man did you come in with the young lady Ms. Johnson," a doctor asked walking up to Bobby.

"Uhh ya is she alright and everything?" he asked feeling stupid for how he said that.

"Oh yes she's find now but this young lady needs to be looked after I fear she hasn't been eating properly and stress on top of that I'm assuming with school and money," the older man explained

"So what she didn't eat a couple times no reason that's doesn't seem like a reason to go all secret service on her-"

"Young man let me explain just how severe this is its not she missed one or two meals...she hasn't eaten in one or two weeks," he said letting it all sink in to Bobby's head," I'll show you to her room."

_Meanwhile..._

Agnes woke up to the sound of beeping and looked over to see...Bobby Mercer now what the hell was he doing here she thought to herself looking at him like he had grown an extra head,"Y I know I'm surprised I'm here to," Bobby said

"So you gonna tell me why you haven't told nobody you can't afford to eat," he said bluntly

"Who am I gonna tell Bobby...you, my nephews adopted family I don't think so," she said seriously then crossing her arms added," what's it to you anyway I figured I'd be a good riddance."

"Cause I can't loose you now alright," he said then when he realised what he said he added," cause if anything happened to you then we'd loose Jack and that I cannot allow we've worked to damn hard to get him where he is and as much as I hate to admit it you seem to make him well Jack."

"Which is one of the reasons why Agnes will be living with us until she can get back on her feet," Evelyn said walking in during their conversation and decided long before she heard them talk that she would be a guest in the Mercer home.

"The doctor said you may be released today so get up, get dressed were going home and picking up dinner on the way," she said to their dumbstruck faces.

* * *

sorry short chapter but hopefully a good one review and tell me what you think 


	7. Chapter 7

herro ppl sorry its been a while but I'm back now so hoorah thank you for all the reviews and yes I'll work on the spelling my bad anyway on with the story

* * *

Agnes had been living with the Mercers for a few weeks and had to admit she was loving every minute of it there almost feeling like she was part of the family. She was even starting to feel comfortable about being around the guys which she never thought she'd be able to do in a lifetime, Angel was always volunteering to be one of her models for photos and was actually really good especially when he posed with Sofi, she didn't care what Bobby said the way those two looked at each other even when they were bitching at each other the love was there. 

She put the last of the Sofi&Angel pics in her folder admiring her work just as there was a knock at her door and turned to see Jerry walk into her room with his keys.

"You ready to go yet girl I still gotta get to school to you know," he said in one of his morning person moods.

"Ya I'm coming Jer come on I'll buy u a coffee on the way there," she said earning a smile from the 16 year old and God did she love that smile. Jerry was being an all out saint since she walked in the door immediately offering her rides to school and to work without asking for gas money or any other favours in return except for the odd coffee once in a while.

"So Jerry when do I get to capture that pretty smile in a picture," she asked teasing.

"How about when a girl actually manages to get me to say I do," Jerry replied not in the mood.

"Awwwww but that could take forever and by the time I get to it'll be all wrinkly and swishy," she said squeezing his cheeks together and running like hell giggling.

"Very funny young lady don't forget your lunch," Evelyn said holding out a paper bag for her but didn't let go when Agnes grabbed for it," did you have breakfast," she added looking stern.

"Uhhh," Agnes didn't have time to think of an excuse because Evelyn shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and sending her Jerry and Bobby on their way to school but not before giving her nephew a kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Mercer had made it her sworn duty to make sure that girl got food in her knowing she wouldn't cause Agnes would forget to entirely because of her schedule.

"Alright Jack go brush your teeth and we'll head out so you can get to school on time," she said clearing the dishes all up.

"Hey bitch where's my coffee," Bobby demanded from the backseat.

"I don't see you driving me to school and work everyday or letting me borrow you for pictures for school so go fuck yourself," she said casually taking a sip from her coffee making Jerry giggle like mad watching his brother pout from the backseat.

"Besides Bobby coffee is for men not little boys short stuff," she said climbing out of the car and thanking Jerry before walking off to do her thing with no fear of Bobby's temper making both Mercer boys look at her with their jaws dropped.

"WHAT A FUCKING BITCH," Bobby whined for the billionth time on the way to school," you hear her Jerr she called me SHORT nobody calls me short and gets away with it oooohhhhhh ya she is so gonna get it," the seventeen year old mumbled beside his brother who just shook his head giggling.

"If nobody calls Bobby Mercer short then why didn't you get her then and there man that's not very Bobby like,"Jerry said with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up," he grumbled back from the passenger seat as they drove to school listening to Bobby grumble," stupid bitch thinks she's so smart cause she's in college and she's only seventeen when most people don't even graduate high school oooooo big deal if she's gonna be so rich why can't she buy me a damn coffee."

Meanwhile...

"Alright people I was very impressed with your work you got some great angles and shading now were moving on to something a little bit more...mature," Agnes heard her Professor explain to her class which caught her attention fast.

_'Why do I get the feeling I won't like where this is going?' _she thought

"Your next assignment will be taking pictures of nude models."

"Hey Aunt Agnes can you give me a hand with my homework," Jack said sitting at the dinning room table that night with a text book in front of him when he noticed the look on his aunt's face

"What's up doc," he asked snapping his aunt out of her daze.

"Uhh...what...n-nothing you need to worry about Jack," she said getting up and went to her room unknown to her that she was being followed by the woman of the house.

"Good God how am I going to do this?" Agnes asked herself collapsing on her bed exhausted from school and work.

"Well that depends what's the problem?" Evelyn said from the doorway scaring the hell out of her.

Uhh nothing just something for school," she said falling against her pillow and sunk a little deeper as Evelyn sat beside her on the bed.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said gently.

"I got an assignment from my professor to take pictures of nude models and I don't know if I can do it I mean after all the...things I went through with that how can I put myself behind the camera," she explained looking at Evelyn for help not believing she just blurted all that out so easily.

"Think of it this way your doing it for art not to get off on it," was all she said before kissing the girl on her head and leaving the room.

_'That may be true but there's no way in hell Jack's helping me with this one'_ she thought to herself finally after a few minutes before finally falling asleep praying that Sofi and Angel wouldn't mind doing this and of not...well there were two other mature guys in the house right?

"ANGEL YOUR ASS IS MINE"

...make that one.

* * *

alright what do you think alright if not let me know ok night 


	8. Chapter 8

hello all how are you I know its been a while blame my job HA anyway on with the story

* * *

"I don't understand why can't I help you with your project what's so bad about it?" Jack asked not understanding why Angel could help but he couldn't until Bobby made it bright and clear for him. 

"Kid the reason she doesn't want you helping is because you'll see Angel rock out with his cock out if you catch my drift," he explained in that oh so gentle Bobby Mercer way that earned him a swift slap across the head.

"Hey no need for the violence there miss attitude I'm simply putting the facts out there," he explained rubbing his head as he walked out of the room laughing at Jack's shocked little face and Agnes' pissed off looking one.

"For the record that's not why I'm not letting you do this it's why I'm not letting _him _do it sadly the child is more mature then the adult male if that's what you even want to call him. Jack the reason I don't want you involved really is my past I just can't expose you like that do you understand?" she asked the boy hopping she wasn't crushing him.

"Ya it makes sense I guess can I help you set up at least and be picture crew?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course where would I be without my right hand man," she hand putting her hand out for a high five which was eagerly received before setting out to get what they needed.

"Ah yes Jack this is what any artist involved in drama or photography come to for their tools for their art anything you need to find will be here it truly is paradise."

"Aunt Agnes its just Value Village," Jack said walking through the doors after his aunt.

"Like I said Jackie I can find anything here my little piece of heaven," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world making the boy giggle and shake his head at the older girl, she may be crazy but he loved every crazy bit of her.

They spent a good two or three hours in that store looking for props and scenery to put up for the photo shoot they were gonna do since she was recreating the garden of Eaten she bought a lot of fake leaves a bowl of wax fruit seeing as how she needed the apple and other knick knacks for the recreation.

"OK Angel we got everything now your sure this isn't a problem you know you and Sofi don't have to do this OK really," she said into the phone.

_"Quit worrying woman we'll do it were plenty mature enough to do this sure it'll be a bit nippy being fall and all but hey what are friends for OK let's do this we'll meet you there in a few minutes,"_ Angel said before hanging up on the other end of the phone.

As if on cue Sofi and Angel showed up in the back yard shivering in their robes, Jack led them behind the green curtains that were put up to give them privacy.

"Hey guys you ready?" she asked adjusting the camera to her liking.

"Ya let's do this man I'm already I can cut glass, my nips are so hard right now," Angel whinnied taking his robe off.

"Well thanks for sharing now you two go over there and Jack outside bud OK I'll tell you when its safe to look," she said to the boy and waited until he was out of site before setting the two in the first position.

As she was adjusting the lens through the eye piece the picture was perfect in every way except she couldn't pull the trigger her hands started shaking and sweat and tears formed down her face as she looked at Sofi completely exposed offering Angel the wax apple who was as good as exposed as well and suddenly endless memories played in her head.

_FLASHBACK_

_'I don't like this I don't want to play dress up anymore,' the little girl said trying to cover up what little she could as her brother and his friend stared at her with sickening smiles on their faces._

_'Now now kid just open your mouth and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise," one of the boy's said laughing as she cried and tried desperately to scream._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I-I can't do this," she said whipping her face off her sweater and breathing deeply over and over again.

"Aggy are you alright?"Sofi asked gently concerned about her friend.

"Huh what oh ya sorry guys I just phased myself out there for a minute," she said trying to sound confident," I don't like the position let's try something a little different,"she added moving them around so that Angel covered Sofi with his body as she was 'feeding' Angel the apple that had what looked like a bite taken out of it.

The spent a better part of the afternoon playing around with different positions of course getting their traditional blooper reels including Sofi shoving the wax apple in Angel's mouth for real, Angle taking a picture of himself humping Agnes' head. The three walked in giggling as somebody knocked at the door which was answered by Evelyn of course.

"Agnes baby there's someone here to see you its important...Angel Sofi could you go upstairs please," Evelyn asked gently making the two quickly move to Angel's room.

"Miss my name is Officer McCalister I've been investigating your case and others connected to it for quite some time and we havea lead but you'll have to confirm the faces in the pictures do you think you can handle this?" the officer asked gently.

The officer, Agnes and Mrs. Mercer sat at the kitchen table glancing at picture after picture silently both McCalister and Agnes were emotionless while Evelyn cried silently for the poor girl in the photos. None of them noticed Bobby Mercer sneaking in through the back door.

Bobby came home to see a cop car parked outside the front of his house, thinking they were finally on to him for burning the lockers at school he snuck in the back hoping ma would stall for time. He walked in to see Ma, the chick and the cop looking at photos of course curiosity brought him up behind the group unnoticed to see horrifying pictures of a little girl being used as some perverted guy's play thing and as he looked closer he realised he already knew who the little girl was.

"Fuck Agnes wha'd they do to you?"

* * *

well that's all for now update soon and tell me what you think 


	9. Chapter 9

I know I know been a while I apologise again but anyway on with the story

* * *

"Oh my god Bobby what have I told you about sneaking up like that?" Evelyn said wipping the tears away as the officer collected the photos having everything he needed to put Daniel and Zack away for life if he could help it. 

"Bobby nice to se your eyebrows grew back," Officer McCalister said casually to Bobby reffering to the last time he saw the boy in front of an engulfed car holding the gas can and matches...no eyebrows.

The oldest Mercer however wasn't listening to either the cop or his mom his focus was directed on Agnes alone as she slipped out of the room quietly up to her room. Without a word he quickly followed her upstairs to her room where all that could be heard was the sound of the girl's sniffles behind the door. Without even thinking he opened the door to her room and walked over to her without her even noticing.

Agnes had no idea any one was in the room until she felt herself wrapped up in someone's warm arms that made her feel safe before hiding her face in the person's chest crying her heart out until she couldn't cry anymore and just fell asleep there in Bobby Mercer's arms. The oldest Mercer didn't know what came over him but all he cared about in that moment was making her feel safe, from those pictures, from her brother, hell from the world if he had to. Fuck it he didn't care how nosey he was being after what he just saw he was getting to the bottom of this bullshit...just after she got some shuteye.

"Bobby where's Agnes? I saw her in the kitchen earlier with Mom and that cop but now I can't find her," Jack asked his big brother who didn't even hear him come in the room.

"Uhhh she's sleeping Jack she had a rough afternoon I'd leave her alone for a while ok," he replied from his chair in front of the tv. The truth was Bobby didn't have the heart to tell the kid that the cop brought 10 year old nuddi pics of his aunt and now she didn't know how to handle it.

It had been a couple hours since she passed out in Bobby's arms and he was checking up on her every half an hour, and it was that time again to make sure she was ok. When he walked into the room the girl scared the hell out of him when he saw her just staring at the wall and quietly walked over and sat on the bed with her.

"Talk to me Agnes what were those...who the hell did that?" he asked immedietly fearing he already knew the answer.

"My brother Daniel was the brains of the outfit for one hell of a progit I might add he let his friends have his way with me when I was a little older then Jack. It starts of all the same first verbal abuse...physical...and then he starts with a couple pictures here and there and then its off to the hard stuff...kiddy porn on film," she explained lying there wrapped in her sheets and wasn't until Bobby pulled her back into his arms blankets and all that she continued.

"Daniel and me were 10 years apart and he was about 20 when he found out he 'got some chick knocked up' as he so nicely put it and went to take care of his 'problems' but not before selling me over to Zack who...well let's just say he made brother look damn good until I ran away when I was 16 after finding out about Jack. The second I knew where they lived I called the cops on his sorry ass but I guess Zack got to him first cause they both ran off."

"And where exactly were your parents during the little fiasco?" Bobby asked getting more and more pissed of as the story went on.

"They were on business trips alot up until they died in a plane crash when I was eight...around them Danny was a saint but the second they turned their backs he was the devil himself," she said then added bursting into tears," the cop was here to confirm my statement so the warrant could go out for the two of them and that they found the pictures in Zack's apartment but they can't find the videos."

Hearing that only made Bobby pull her closer knowing this could have been Jack if it weren't for her and he vowed then and there that he'd be damned if he let dipshit or cocksucker come within a ten mile radius of either one of these two ever again.

"Agnes if I have to I'll go to every pornshop I have to legal or otherwise to find those tapes and burn them in the same fire pit as Daniel and that other horny basterd. Ok Thanks to you finding about Jack your both safe here and nothing is ever touching you guys again I promise," he said drying her face with his shirt," Thankyou for keeping Jack innocent," he added blushing a little.

"Thankyou for being the family he deserves," she looking at him straight in the eye an then hugged him not letting go for a long time afterwards not even when Jerry, Angel, and Jack came out from their hiding spots and made it a group hug all promising one thing and that was to keep each other safe and get Agnes her dignity back.

* * *

I know the chapter was short lived but it got out what needed to be done update please and yes my grammer does suck 


	10. Chapter 10

herro everybody yes oh my god I'm updating twice in the same month it's a miracle now let's back to the story

* * *

Another day and no doubt another horny basterd was coming to come get his kicks of the goodies of the ladies in the videos and magazines in his shop, but not without paying a decent price for it that's for sure even porn shop owners gotta eat. The grungy looking man decided to take a nap behind the front counter seeing as how it just wasn't possible for any self respecting person to come in at 9:00 in the morning.

"Hey buddy how about a little service over here," a deep voice said and looked up to see a short pissed off man with his hair slicked back with two black guys with him, the one seemed really embarrassed by being here which amused him very much and the other was making himself quite at home but he did look kind of familiar to him...

"Hey you didn't I kick you out of here last week while you were checking out the Swedish pump," the store owner asked casually giving him a funny look making the other two burst out laughing.

"Oh man Angel now I know why they say black guys have the biggest dicks," Bobby said between fits of laughter.

(A not trying to be racist just simple mild Angel bashing)

"Shut up Bobby I was just looking ok and you what happened to customer confidentiality," Angel replied angrily.

"OOOoo big words from Mr. whee wiener," Jerry added so only Bobby could hear who was now on the floor pissing him \self laughing.

"Besides embarrass your friend can I help with something here boys?" the man asked in a sleepy voice.

"Uh ya actually you can were looking for a specific kind video," Jerry said stepping forward then whispered in the man's ear what he was looking for making the man squirm in his seat.

"Look boys I don't sell that disgusting shit and the fact you lot get off on that is honestly disturbing GET THE HELL OUT," he said pulling out a bat.

"Woh woh buddy wrong idea sorry that's not why were looking alright," Bobby said holding his hands out in front of him to calm the guy down.

"We just need to find these videos for our friend ok she was used in some of these videos and we want them in the right hands," Jerry explained quickly and when the shop keeper started dropping his bat asked," can you at least tell us where they sell this shit so we can at least give her back some dignity...please?"

The old man eyed all three suspiciously before believing they were telling the truth and went back in his seat," alright I got all the names you'll want that sell that...stuff got a whole list of 'em in the back," he said before disappearing behind a curtain before emerging with an envelope and handed it to Angel.

"My condolences to your friend I got two girls of my own in Jersey with my ex, one's got a baby on the way trust me ask any self respecting porn seller and he'll tell ya that's just wrong and lower then even that crazy Europe animal sex they going on over there. So take care of that little girl," he said to them before all three left without a word.

In the car on the way home no one said a word they agreed that first thing in the morning they were pervert hunting even if they had to go out of the city but first thing first was that they needed I.D.s seeing as how Bobby was only seventeen, Jerry acted 30 but was only 16, and of course 'little' Angel was just starting high school at 15 cause he failed a couple grades.

"Angel I don't want you on this hunt ok," Bobby said suddenly making everybody face him.

"Bobby what the fuck I-"

"Ya I know you've been on these before but they were for drugs, gambling ok Ang I don't think you could handle seeing kiddy porn after kiddy porn ok your see kids YOUR age JACK'S age being fucked by middle aged perverts ok no I'm not haven' it," Bobby said making it clear that this was for Angel's sake.

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do I care about what happens to ya know?" Angel asked pouting.

"I'm appointing you body guard of the place, I've seen you take down five guys twice your size all at once cause they called Ma trash, if those two fuckers are loose they'll come after Agnes and Jack," Bobby explained actually making sense...for once.

"hey bro you can be guardian Angel," Jerry joked not realizing he was feeding his little brother's ego as he convinced him to take care of the house.

"Alright alright I don't like it but I'll take care of them and cover your ass'," Angel said making them realize oh hit we did need some one to cover them.

Next morning...

Agnes came downstairs to see Angel lying on the couch and couldn't resist plugging his nose making snort as he woke up, Angel glared evilly in the smiling girl's direction.

"Sorry Angel I'm getting breakfast for me and Jack you want something?" she asked making his eyes shoot open.

"Why get take out let's all go out for breakfast together my treat it'll be nice to get out of the house and all and plus I gotta go get stuff we'll make a day out of it ok go get ready I'll get Jack," he said suddenly.

"Woh Angel what's with the verbal diarrhea-"

"No reason gees can't a guy be nice so c'mon girl hurry up," he said kissing her on the cheek before running to go get Jack leaving her behind stunned.

_'Ok what do I gotta cover his ass for breaking now?'_

Meanwhile...

"Bobby over here!" Jerry yelled to his brother as he found the same thing that had been making him want to vomit all day.

"That all of it you didn't sell any of it?" Bobby hissed at the guy as he held the gun to his head.

"Y-Yeah that's it I swear just came in this morning," the guy said as Bobby led him out with the gun not noticing Jerry pour the gas over all the movies except from Agnes' as much as he wanted to they needed them for evidence and lit a match sending it all a blaze.

Hey what the hell that's my shop everything I own is in there," the guy complained.

"Hey you still got you place buddy look we only burnt the kiddy porn the rest is safe and sound buddy," Bobby said smacking the guys shoulder.

"Give giving some kids back their dignity."

"Hey Bobby this is it for Detroit but who knows how many more copies there are," Jerr said running over both looking at the guy.

"Look the guy who sold me these said they were selling in the Detroit area until they made more money to spread so congrats they don't leave the city locals never make it far here anyway," the guy said walking off.

"Alright Jerr let's go home we did good today," Bobby said getting into the car.

When they got home their was a cop car outside of the house and a crowd making them run over to Evelyn talking to a police officer with the bag full of the unmentionables.

"Ma what happened?"

"Somebody broke in they left a mess but they looked in weird places for stuff,' she explained looking confused.

Officer McCalister came over after looking around," Mrs. mercer I don't think they were looking for some_thing _they were looking for some_one_," he explained everyone already knowing who he was talking about.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Ok that's all for now please review and tell me what you think tata for now


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody sorry for the hold up but hoorah for updates so here we go

* * *

The trio sat at Denny's eating Belgium waffles giggling as Jack's face was covered in jam and icing sugar earning him the title of 'crack baby' from Angel.

"Click click bloody click I want waffles," Jack said imitating Stewie Griffon making everybody in the restaurant laugh at his cuteness and Agnes taking a quick snap of him and Angel together.

_'God I love my little family here' _she thought to herself drifting in and out of lala land until she saw some very unwanted guests making her eyes go wide and quickly pulled some money out before grabbing both Angel and Jack and took them through the kitchen before either one could say anything looking back every so often to see two confused boys and her brother getting closer.

"Agnes what the hell is that them?" Angel asked carrying his brother who was falling behind who in return was holding on for dear life scared out of his mind recognizing one of the pair chasing them.

Agnes didn't even half to answer because the second the got out into the alley they were quickly trapped by the pair and Angel quickly went into protective mode, giving Jack to Agnes he held up his fists ready to do what he had to do to protect the people behind him. Although he didn't show it the fifteen year old was scared shitless at the thought of fighting these guys but was quickly put to ease when a familiar POS pulled in front of them and out came Bobby mercer with a look to kill the two perverts in front of him.

Before they could take a step the two took off through another part of the alley but not before Daniel looked at Agnes and Jack smiling that disgusting smile of his saying," I'll be back for you two...you can count on it."

All was quiet until Jack pretty much flew at Bobby bawling his eyes out never so happy to see his big brother more in his life then ever before.

That night was tense all the way up until Jack's bed time and in all that time the family remained tense and unsure of what to do from that point other then tell McCalister what was going on and hand over the videos.

"Is he asleep?" Agnes asked when Bobby came out of Jack's room after spending hours coaxing him to sleep by holding him in his arms protectively as he drifted off.

"Ya I got him sleeping," he said breathing a heavy sigh before adding," haven't rocked him to sleep since the nightmares when he first got here." It was after that he looked over at the girl and noticed how scared she was and was quick to pull her into a protective hug.

"Thank you...for all of this," she said muffled into his chest not able to keep it in anymore and just cried right then and there out all her frustration, fear and stress she'd been holding in only making Bobby hold onto her tighter and rub light circles on her back.

When she was finally done she pulled away feeling a little better after that then thought," Bobby, how did you find every single one of those videos?" Agnes asked suddenly very curious.

"I...uh ...well me and Jer actually we...kinda did a scavenger hunt looking for them and burned all the kiddie porn we could find," he said turning red and scratching his head modestly not expecting Agnes to grab his face and press her lips against his suddenly making him feel a lot less modest as he picked her up in his arms to deepen the kiss.

_'Damn I got burn things more often if this is what I get for _it' Bobby thought not wanting to end it for anything in the world...

"Ahem bed time guys. In your own beds," replied a voice

...except Ma.

Both blushing Agnes walked towards her room turning back to Bobby before closing the door and whispered," thank you for treating me like a human being."

The teenager just stared at her door still beat red and whispered," baby that's nothing tomorrow I'll treat you like a princess."

* * *

Ok guys what do you think was that too corny? Help me out ttyl


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I'm glad you guys like this so on with the story

* * *

Keeping his word Bobby Mercer decided to leave Jack with Jerry and Angel, who he was especially proud of recently for his knight and shinning armor act, and take Agnes out for a much needed break for the day...

Basically he was taking her out on a date.

"Ready for a fun filled day full of 100 Bobby Mercer and 0 perverted brother and partner," Bobby asked as the teenager came down the stairs wearing a long denim skirt, sneakers and tang top with her shoulder length hair down with only the sides pulled back into a butterfly clip.

"You have no idea let's do this," she said before turning to her nephew and pulling him into a tight hug before happily grabbing Bobby's hand and was escorted to the shitboxmobile as the other Mercer boys happily christened it.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked not quite sure what to expect.

"Can't tell ya its a surprise but I can honestly say your the first girl I've done this with," he said casually and looking a little nervous making her curiosity grow even more about their date location, especially when Bobby pulled over and put a blindfold around her eyes.

It was a while before Bobby actually stopped the car and gently helped her out of the car and led her through a door she assumed, feeling like she was being twisted and turned until finally he stopped.

"Ok here we are," he said then took off the blindfold watching her face with excitement to see what she'd think.

"Wow Bobby, oh my god this so cool but won't we get in trouble," she asked looking out over an ice rink that was lit only by a spot light over the ice and disco ball making little sparkles of light everywhere.

"No worries my buddy's dad owns the rink owes me a favor," he explained leading her down to the ice

"Ummm this might be a bad time to say this but I can't skate," she said blushing like mad make her look absolutely adorable in Bobby mercer's eyes.

"Then I'm gonna have to teach you aren't I," he replied in a obvious tone putting his skates on with ease then helped Agnes with hers before he held both her hands leading her onto the thick ice.

In that moment Bobby wouldn't have traded seeing Agnes' face and how excited, nervous and happy she was all at once being there with Bobby learning how to use her skates. She really was a quick learner pretty soon they were racing each other around the rink but when they tried to stop the girl ended up landing face first on Bobby.

"And the most graceful person in the universe award goes to...," Bobby said sarcastically grabbing her from around the waist trying to get them both up both laughing their ass' off.

"Shut up your not exactly a figure skater yourself there sweetheart," she replied holding onto his shoulders for support as she stood back up very wobbly.

"Well so much for getting gold in the Olympics," he said fake sniffling earning him a smack in the gut.

After agreeing that they had enough of falling on their ass and giggling about it later they decided they needed food so it was off to McD's. The rest of the day was like this just goofing around and enjoying each others company every so often Agnes taking mock poses of Bobby just being Bobby.

"Hey Bobby if I hadn't said it before thank you so much for this...you have no idea how bad I needed that," she said as they rounded the corner to the Mercer house staring at him with something in her eye that the Mercer couldn't quite pinpoint but whatever it was he liked when she looked at him like that.

"Anytime you need to run away I'll be happy to escort," he replied pulling up to the house before kissing her on the forehead gently then looked up to see the door was open to the house.

"The doors open," was all Bobby said out of nowhere making Agnes look out the window.

"Bobby we didn't leave the door open and Angel locked it behind us didn't he," the girl said hoping she wasn't over reacting but upon receiving a nod from Bobby she ran into the house screaming Jack's name.

* * *

Sorry another short one but I need brain power for the next one so review and tell me what you think


	13. Chapter 13

Hey sorry it took me so long again but on with the chapter anyhow

* * *

Agnes ran into the house finding it a complete mess but her eyes immediately locked on Angel's beaten and bruised body out cold on the floor and quickly ran to him.

"Angel...look at me Angel come on big guy," she said but nothing seemed to be working until Bobby came over wrapping his arm around the upset girl before yelling," ANGEL BREAKFAST."

"Alright pancakes," the teen said groggy in Agnes arms who looked a little annoyed to say the least at Bobby who had his world famous 'what I do?' face on.

"Ang what happened where's Jack and Jerry," Bobby said looking around for any sign of either one of them; before the boy could answer they could here somebody sniffling nearby and from the sound of it was coming from the kitchen.

Angel slowly got up and made his way into the kitchen before opening the cupboards over the fridge revealing a scared tear stained Jack staring at them until he dived into Bobby's arms bawling his little eyes out.

"SSShhhh Jack its ok I'm here its ok I promise," he said rubbing small circles on his back.

"I-I could here them in the living room A-Angel told m-me to stay in the cupboard till he came and got me, but I was so scared when I heard them beating them up," Jack said in between sobs," don't leave any more."

Bobby just kept holding on to Jack not letting him go for anything in the world, while Agnes started cleaning Angel up thanking him for not doing anything stupid that could've gotten him and Jack killed.

"Where's Jerry?" Bobby asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence and Jack drifting off on his big brother.

"I dunno said something about helping that widow lady down the street help her grand daughter move in," Angel said casually putting the ice back on his lip.

"Alright whatever first thing is first were picking Ma up from work after we clean this mess and I'm putting a new lock on this damn door seeing as how they busted this one and then were coming up with a game plan alright," Bobby said as he started for the door holding Jack.

"Ai Ai captain Bobby," Angel said getting up and whispered to Agnes making her giggle," is it me or does me make everything sound like hockey?"

>> Fast forward >>

"Good god Angel I can't believe your lip...Bobby I don't care what you say I'm calling officer McCalsiter when we get home," Evelyn hadn't stopped going on about the situation since they picked her up half an hour ago. They were currently at the hardware store getting a new lock everybody in everyone's eyesight.

"Ma stop seriously he's ok, Jack's ok were all ok alright so let's just go home and eat already," Bobby said mimicking her as she spoke not even listening to her oldest or noticing his imitation until she smacked him upside the head without even looking at him.

"Bobby I'm so sorry about this," he heard Agnes whisper as he nursed his head looking at her confused," I brought this upon you guys I should have just left and let them follow me and deal with them myself," she added as rogue tears fell down her face.

"Hey look at me," he said squeezing her hand," this is not your fault ok they would've come anyway looking for Jack you wouldn't have been able to stop them and fuck who knows we coulda been careless with him without you warning us and we would've lost him ok. If anything you saved him by being here," he said determined to make her see they needed her.

"At least this way I can protect you both instead of just one of you with the other on the run," he said then whispered in her ear," I won't let them touch you like that ever again...you or Jack and that's a promise, Bobby Mercer never breaks a promise." happy to see her smile a little upon hearing that.

When they got home everyone quickly went into the house except Agnes who sat on the stairs, noticing she wasn't coming in Evelyn asked if she was coming in.

"In a bit I need some air," she replied

A few minutes after the door closed a hand covered the girl's mouth before everything went black.

* * *

Ok that's all for now tell me what you guys think


	14. Chapter 14

ok so I'm all moved in sorry for the delay so on with the story

* * *

The sound of squealing tires was the only thing that took Bobby Mercer's mind off food as he ran out the door just in time to see the car driving out of sight with no Agnes in sight where they had left her. Jack was running half way down the street before anyone took notice and Jerry quickly caught up to him scooping up into his arms as the boy struggled to free himself. 

"Jer let me go we gotta get her back I won't let them hurt her," Jack pleaded to his brother who just gave him a comforting smile.

"Ok Jackie ok but first how about we get a plan huh?" Jerry said succeeding in calming the small boy down handing him over to Evelyn who smiled at her older son as she took Jack back into the house.

Meanwhile Bobby hadn't left the spot where he topped to watch the people take the girl off into the night with his fists clenched tightly turning his knuckles white, Angel watched in fear as the anger bubbled inside his brother like somebody shaking a can of pop but he didn't wanna stick around for when it exploded.

"Hey Bobby," he said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder,"its gonna be ok you know we'll get her back right?"

It seemed to snap the oldest Mercer out of his shock as he turned to his brother with sad eyes and wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulders leading him inside followed by Jerry to figure out how they were going to get her back.

"Bobby I'm coming with you," Jack said running down the stairs but was quickly stopped by his brother who held him by his shoulders.

"not this time kid not with those two phycos running around," Bobby said as the others started walking out the door leaving Jack and Evelyn behind to worry about the girl they had all come to love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 11:59pm when the lovable old pone guy woke up from a hard days work when he took a look at the time, thinking no one else was gonna come in for the rest of the night he decided he was ready to close up for the night...or at least that was the plan.

"Boys I think you gotta all the kiddy porn you already stopped in here," the man said in a groggy voice.

"Huh? Oh ya we got all that taken care of but we got us another little problem per say kinda life and death, we need to find the two guys behind it all, Daniel and Zack, they might have given you a card in case you changed your mind when they tried selling to you," Jerry said as he man went behind the desk and grabbed a card and giving it to Jerry.

"Thanks alot man, we owe you one," Bobby said shaking the guys hand.

"Just get your brother to stop looking at my merchandise, he's underage," the guy said watching Jerry and Bobby leave dragging a _very _reluctant Angel by the collar.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack would be damned if he stood by and did nothing for the woman who did more for him then most besides Evelyn, putting his freakishly long legs to good use he snuck out of the house and followed his brothers to the porn store. Seeing the sign that said adults only he waited out of sight until he saw them coming out, thanks to his small height they didn't notice him sneak behind him and pick the card out of Bobby's pocket knwing he lready would have memorized the address, after seeing him put it in there as he left.

Needless to say the boy was disturbed to discover that they were staying in the buildings right by his school and took the short cut using alley ways and hoped fences as any other elementary student took when they were late which got him to the buildings 5 minutes before his brothers. He was grateful that his dad and his friend were dumb enough to go on the first floor and quickly climbed through the bars onto the balcony.

The boy waited until the arguing pair left before going inside the apartment to check on the unconsious Agnes and was relieved to find her breathing but was worried about the bump on the back of her head.

"Agnes, can you hear me?" Jack said shaking the girl then added when he recieved no answer," if you can hear me its gonna be ok Bobby and the others will be here soon I promise just hold on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thankyou very much silly boys we are," Bobby said putting on the innocent little boy a bit thick for Jerry and Angel's liking seeing as how well Bobby sure as hell wasn't an innocent little boy.

"Oh it was no trouble dears now you stay out of trouble boys," the kin elderly woman said after she opened the security door for the Mercers after they apparently forgot their keys.

"Yes Maam," Bobby replied smiling sweetly, which was very creepy for the other two boys, as the woman pinched his cheek walking by him.

"Bobby don't ever be nice again its fuckin' creepy," Angel said after the woman was far out of earshot.

"Ya I hear ya I feel like punching myself now let's go," Bobby said as they went towards the apartment and were pissed off to find that it was locked.

Meanwhile...

"Son of a bitch," she better not be in there by herself,"Jack heard Bobby's voice on the other side of the door and was quick to go open it for them to reveal them all look really shocked then really pissed off at him.

"Jackie what the hell are you doin' here," Jerry said letting himself in to the room immedietly making his way over to Agnes to check on her.

"So where did the worst kidnappers ever go off to," Bobby asked pissed off about the whole situation.

"I dunno they just started fighting and then left," Jack said just before the door started rattling and quickly skattered, Bobby behind the door, Angel and Jack in the closet and Jerry under the couch.

"What a fucker thinkin' I'd give her back for free," the voice of Jack's father rang out they could all see the blood dripping off his hands confirming them that he had killed his partner.

"great now I get the fun job of burning his shit," he ranted to himself as he opened the closet where the youngest Mercers hid, just as he noticed him Bobby knocked his ass out in one fatal swoop.

"You guys ok?" Bobby looking down at Angel holding Jack proectively both scared shitless, when he recieved a nod he added," ok let's get her some help."

* * *

ok all done for now ppl tell me what you think and I'll try and update soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

ello ello all hopefully this chapter will be better then the last one but on with the chapter

* * *

"You boys putting her through hell or what?" one of the nurses said coming in to check on Agnes recognizing her from the last time she was in her for malnutrition.

"That she devil does more hell raising then all the Mercers put together," Bobby said in a really cranky mood after sleeping in the hospital chair again, at least this time he actually wanted to be here.

"Alright Bobby time to switch your on baby brother duty on the double soldier," Evelyn said warmly as she came into the room carrying her knitting basket and sitting beside the girl's bed.

"Hows the kid holding up right now anyway?" Bobby asked putting his jacket on.

"Actually I have Jerry watching tv with him and Camille but you better hurry up, Jerry wants to take her out to a movie," the woman said with that all knowing smile of hers.

"Who?"

"You know the girl Jerry helped move in to Opal's house," he explained seeing the light bulb go off in his head.

"Oh he is so going to get it when I get there," he said laughing that evil Bobby laugh before kissing his girlfriend and heading out the door still laughing and needless to say scaring the crap out of every nurse and doctor on the floor.

"My son the devil," Evelyn said laughing to herself as Agnes stirred from her sleep comforted by the warm chuckle of the woman she saw as mom.

Remembering what happened the night before she couldn't help but shutter as she recalled being dragged into the black vehicle, the argument between her two captors, her brother beating Zack to death as he kept driving and that was it just before she passed out.

_'God what happened to me after I blacked out' _she said suddenly bursting into tears fearing the unknown of what happened that night even after Evelyn rushed to her side and wrapped her up in her arms sushing her like she used to do with Jack when we woke up after a nightmare.

"Nothing happened to you understand,"Evelyn said gently but firm to the girl in her arms," the boys found you in the apartment and brought you here Daniel isn't bothering us anymore, he has murder on his hands now."

"H-he didn't do...anything,"she mumbled.

"Positive sweetheart no signs of recent rape or abuse but they did pump your stomach of the drug they used on you, other then your healthy as a horse," she confirmed putting Agnes' fears at ease.

"Thank god," Agnes said to herself calming down.

"I have a letter for you from your professor by the way dear he seemed very excited for you to receive it," Evelyn said smiling the all knowing smile again making Agnes a little nervous.

As the girl read it her eyes got bigger and bigger by the minute until she finally reached the end of the letter not knowing exactly how to feel just then and looked up to Evelyn looking excited and confused all at once.

"I have an internship in New York, my professor sent some of my work away for the program all expenses payed, Oh my god this is for real," she said feeling lighter then air.

"My girl's going pro I'm so proud...and very much jello I wanna go to New York," Evelyn said pouting making Agnes raise an eyebrow.

"Jello?"

"Sush sush I'll confirm it when we get home,"the older woman said excited for her.

"What will Bobby and Jack think god they'll feel like I'm abandoning them," she said as they suddenly come to mind.

"I'll take care of them don't worry I'll take care of everything you just go to sleep," she said watching Agnes shift off into a dreamless sleep.

Later...

"What do you mean she's leaving, she can't go we just got her back," Jack cried on the verge of tears.

"Baby this is her dream she's getting the chance to do something she never thought she'd be able to do, she's not abandoning us she's just leaving for a little while to take care of herself for once," Evelyn explained to the small boy comforting him slightly...Bobby however was a different story.

"Fuck that I'm taking care of her aren't I, I mean I save her from her brother, I help her deal with her shit, she lives with me, I don't understand why does she have to take care of herself for?" he ranted tears brimming from his eyes as well.

"Bobby I'm sorry," Agnes said as Jerry carried in her things for her.

"SORRY, YOUR SORRY THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME," he said sending the room into an uncomfortable silence.

"well I just got one word for you bitch,"he said walking to her till they were nose and nose," bye."

With that Bobby Mercer walked out of the house leaving everyone horrified and Agnes upset beyond words, all anyone could do was watch as he fell to the ground crying her heart out with Jack quick to get to her side and comfort her.

This was the last time Bobby Mercer had last talked to the woman who he actually loved and never stopped loving...

To be continued.

* * *

this isn't the end there will be another chapter till next time guys keep the reviews coming 


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

thanks for the reviews on with the chapter. PS I wasn't sure how old Jack was in the movie so I'm just gonna take a swing at it so don't shoot me

* * *

12 years later...

"Ahhh Bobby Mercer its been a while,"the nurse said turning to see the familiar face at her desk," so tell me dear how many of those teeth are actually yours now?"

"HAHA very funny lady where is he?"the older Mercer said not in the mood for jokes at this point.

"Room 412 Bobby, in case you haven't noticed boy we reserve that room for Mercers now," the nurse replied laughing at her own joke as Bobby and other brothers walked don the hall to their little brother's room.

"Hey Jerry," a cute nurse said hugging the tall, lanky man.

"Shevan you look great thanks for hiding him for us, we appreciate this more then anything," he said with that big smile of his.

"Hey anything for Camille, his sister or aunt or whatever is already in there," she added walking off to check on the other patients on her floor.

"Uhh Bobby, do we have an aunt or sister I don't know about," Angel asked really really confused but Bobby had already run into Jack's room to see who had found out about his little brother. He had already almost lost him to Victor Sweet, he wasn't going to let some imposter finish him off.

Jerry and Angel close behind the three boys ran into the room, the first thing they saw being Jack looking smaller then he should sleeping peaceful, the next thing being a young girl with bergundy-dyed hair and big blue holding Jack's hand and a sapphire ring on her left hand.

"Well took you lot long enough to get here," a voice behind Bobby said and turned to see a woman he hadn't scene in 12 years.

"Holy crap Agnes, I haven't seen you since Christmas," Jerry said excited as he wrapped the small girl in a huge hug.

"Jerry, coffee!coffee! Kinda hot, I'm sure Jade would like her coffee," the girl said walking over to the young girl and handing her the hot liquid.

"Since when were you here at Christmas," Bobby sneered at his ex-girlfriend apparently still bitter.

"Try since you haven't been home in years to notice I still visit my family," she sneered back.

"Umm maybe I should introduce myself, I'm Jade," she said trying to change the subject when she saw that didn' work she tried a different approach," I'm Jack's fiancee," she smiled standing between Bobby and Agnes showing the man her ring.

"What are you serious?"

"Little man has some taste she's adorable, the girls love her, so did Ma. She plays electric violin in Jack's band,"Jerry said trying to help the poor girl out.

"I wanna know how the hell he afforded a fucking real legit sapphire ring," Bobby said pissed off holding her hand up for the world to see.

Agnes seeing how scared the girl was getting pulled her from Bobby's grasp and pushed her behind her with a kind smile," if you must know Bobby I _gave _him the money to pay for that ring because their paying for the wedding themselves," she hissed at Bobby in a threating tone.

"Oh really is that a fact you think you can buy his girl a wedding ring for him and that'll make up for all the time you missed watching him grow up?!" Bobby said louder and louder by the minute.

"NO AGAIN BOBBY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT JUMPS TO CONCLUSIONS ALL THE TIME, I DID IT WHEN HE CAME TO VISIT ME LIKE HE DOES EVERY OTHER MONTH SO I CAN AFFORD TO SEE HIM EVERY OTHER MONTH BECAUSE YOU WERE NEVER AROUND TO SEE HIM GROW UP 'MICHIGAN MAULER!!!" she said officially kicking his ass not only in the volume department but the burn department too no less.

Everyone in the room was shocked nobody stood up to Bobby Mercer like that in a million years and besides that Agnes had never yelled like that before. They sent they room into such a state of shocking silence that no one noticed that Jack had woken up from his deep sleep to see his family and not so secret anymore fiancee sitting at his bed side.

"Uhh hey guys what did I miss?"Jack said looking around the room confused.

"Oh nothing Jack just being informed that I'm such a bad big brother that I didn't even know you were engaged and seeing this bitch every minute you had, oh by the way Ma loved your fiancee by the way. Did I miss anything?" he said his face never leaving Agnes' but before she could answer...

"Mommy why is everybody yelling when Jack is up, I don't understand I thought that was a good thing," a sandy brown haired girl with big brown eyes said looking at Agnes confused.

"uhhh no reason Beth let's just go talk to Jack ok," she replied walking her over to Jack to visit leaving Bobby alone with Jerry watching the rest of the family welcome Jack back to the world of the living.

Later...

"Jerry thanks so much for letting us crash here your sure its not a problem?" Agnes asked after sending her daughter up to bed.

"Hey of course you definitly surprised Bobby though," Jerry said laughing at his brother's face," I'm sorry Aggy I had to say something to him though," he added remorseful.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"How old is the kid Jer?" Bobby asked insistently when he received no answer he asked again," Jer I mean it how old?"_

"_12 Bobby she's 12, Agnes found out about her just after the move, didn't want to know since you do have that nasty habit of jumping to conclusions," Jerry replied calmly._

_"Is she mine?" Bobby asked again._

_"That brother you have to find out on your own," the younger Mercer said and with that he squeezed Bobby's shoulder and went over to an upset Jack at what he woke up to._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I know Jerry, he had to find out someday," Agnes said sighing as she rested her head on the table.

Jerry squeezed her hand before getting up to answer his door when he heard someone knocking and opened the door to see Bobby Mercer himself standing there looking as confused and serious as ever. Without a word having to be said Jerry led his brother over to where the girl was sitting who was oblivious to the fact that the man that was on her mind, the man that never left her mind since she first laid eyes on him was sitting right in fornt of her.

"Jer who was it?" she asked sitting up shocked to see Bobby sitting there.

"You two talk I'm going to bed," Jerrimiah said before going upstairs.

The two sat in silence for what felt like hours before Agnes spoke up first already chocking up before she could actually get the words out of her mouth.

"I didn't mean to keep this from you Bobby but I was in a bad position with you," she said barely above a whisper," you just freaked over me leaving for a few years for school, my god what would you say to a baby. I knew you didn't love me and that hurt me still does cause you still don't...but I do," she said stopping as tears started falling with Bobby just staring at her saying and doing nothing.

"I could handle you not loving me and hurting me but I'll be damned if I sit back and watch you hurt _our_ daughter Bobby that's right _our _daughter by not wanting her because she came from me I won't let you," she finished whipping the last of the unshed tears and stood up ready to head up stairs.

"So let me get this straight you hid a kid I had a right to know about from me so I couldn't deny it for being you baby, to protect it from me hurting her," he said watching her at the edge of the staircase as her eyes said it all.

"That's the most stupid most selfish thing I think you've done besides leave, thanks to you my daughter doesn't even know I exsist," he said starting to get louder but was stopped when she held out her hand motioning him to do so.

"She's always known you, always she knew who you were the second she walked in the room, your her daddy, the man mommy loves that doesn't love her back," she said backing away when Bobby tried to come to her," she wants to know you and that's fine know her like she knows you, she can stay here with Jerry for Christmas vacation to get to know you, but I'm leaving and I am not coming back here where I am neither wanted nor needed Bobby Mercer," she finished and went up the stairs to the room she was sharing with her daughter to cry her eyes out like she did every night.

"So Bobby what's the game plan," Camille said coming out of her hiding spot.

"Fuck Camille its been backwards this whole time, I was the one thinking she didn't love me, God why?"Bobby said putting his face in his hands.

"Why what Bobby why'd you freak, why'd you use that nasty word in my house what?" the woman asked.

"Camille if she loved me why did she leave me, was I that bad? Didn't I treat her good enough?" the oldest Mercer asked his sister in law absolutely confused.

The woman walked over to the broken man looking into his eyes that held so much hurt and loneliness that he had been hiding his whole life," Bobby going to school wasn't her leaving you that was her getting the last of her shit in order getting her set for life with a career to take care of you both not abandoning you she was coming back. You scared the shit out of her Bobby, of coming back after she graduated and telling you hat you were a father," she explained realizing where the real problem hid.

"Bobby Mercer when are you going to understand that everybody you meet isn't going to leave because they don't love or want you anymore, that sometimes you need to trust at least one person you love that they'll come back, at least if you let them," she said letting reality sink into him and see the error in his thinking before actually going to sleep.

Bobby sat their on the couch a long time before going upstairs to see if Agnes was still awake only to find her beside Beth passed out for the night with fresh tears still going down her face.

_'Have you been doing this every night since you left' _Bobby thought feeling at a all time low seeing her in pain and this time it was his fault.

"Everything is going to be fine again princess I promise," he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple and Beth's and leaving his girls to sleep

* * *

ok guys what do you think please review its the second last chap so till next time c ya 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

hey look hell froze over I updated YAY and if it didn't it's really FREAKIN' cold then anyway on with the story.

* * *

"Its been great Mom I'm having a blast, Sophie taught me Spanish and I kicked some all talk and no walk guys' ass at hockey with dad and uh apparently boys are scum and I'm not allowed to touch them even with a ten foot pole,"Beth said excited on the phone making Agnes laugh at how much she reminded her of of herself if she could have had the pleasure of not being abused and keeping her innocence.

"That's great monkey I'm glad your having fun you visit grandma at all and wish her Merry Christmas," she said thinking of their first Christmas wihout Evelyn and away from each other.

"Mom this is weird I miss you, we've never had a holiday without each other don't get me wrong I love dad and this place but I wanna come home soon," the little girl said homesick making her mother's heart ache.

"Hey you'll be back before you know it for New Year's and you know what that means..."

"MIDNIGHT MARGARITAS" Agnes heard her daughter scream on the other line with Bobby Mercer in he back yelling "What?!" in the background.

"Just think babe when your 25 they won't have to be virgin anymore," she said kidding around.

The little girl just laughed on the other end listening to her father rant and rave about his 'baby girl' drinking alcohol at 12 and being a delinquent making both mother and daughter roll their eyes.

"K I gotta go mommy daddy wants to bolt the door and cook dinner," beth said worried.

"Oh sweetheart run baby run daddy can't cook," Agnes screamed in mock worry purposely making it so Bobby could hear her.

"Love you."

"ten tons mama."

Agnes would never admit it but she wanted her little girl back this was the loneliest Christmas she's had since she was pregnant and give up sleeping in on her day off to get get woken u by an excited child to open up presents. Thankfully the day went by rather fast and ended with Agnes going to a friend down the hall's apartment for a modest Christmas meal but all in all it went pretty well.

New Year's Eve...

"Okkkk so her flight is supposed to be here in 10 minutes so she should be here in an hour," The woman said to herself absolutely loathing the airline service.

"Mommy," Beth said launching at her mother knocking her right off her feet.

"Holy tall child," Agnes said rubbing the back of her bumped head.

"Do not take it out on the child that your short and she was blessed enough to get her height from her practically purfect father," a voice Agnes thought she'd never see again and looked up to see Bobby Mercer himself in all his glory and in New York.

"I thought I'd supervise these midnight Margaritas I've heard about," he said when he saw her shocked face and wishing to God he had a camera for her to see howadorable she lookd just then.

"Their virgin Bobby," she suddenly said putting that smart ass mask of hers."

"Yup and that's just the way she's staying until she's 85," Bobby said smiling before pulling her up and grabbing their luggage.

"Bet you never would have thought you'd start a New Year with me did you," Bobby whispered into her ear as their daughter ran up ahead _so _happy to be home.

"Honestly not in a million years," she said looking ahead then turned to Bobby when she saw him looking at her and smiled," but I'm really glad your here and it seems appropriate."

Bobby just smiled as his hand brushed her fingers at first then slowly pulled her tiny hand into his fitting purfectly before he was more then happy to give some business chump the evil eye for staring at Agnes' ass.

Epilogue...

"I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," the priest said before the happy couple kissed for the first time as Mr and Mrs. Bobby Mercer withJack and Jade as their best man and maid of honour and Beth as junior bridesmaid they were finally gonna start something normal in their lives.

"So I guess that ends it huh?" Jack pipped up at the reception.

"What are you talking about Cracker Jack?"Angel said out of nowhere with his spanish bride on his arm.

"Think about it guys no more weddings until Beth gets a hubby," the youngest Mercer said making everyone go 'huh'

"And that will be a long way off as long as I can help it," Bobby said looking over to his little girl, who was currently dancing with a boy that looked just a little older then her.

"My mistake at this rate same time next year," Jack said sipping his champaign earning him a smack from Jade followed by everybody but Bobby laughing mostly at his expense.

Daddy Mercer was quick to walk over to the 'little couple' and cut in making it a strict daddy/daughter dance with Beth looking over her daddy's shoulder to catch the eye of the boy she was dancing with before.

Agnes watched the tender moment with a warm smile and looked around to see Jack, Angel and Jerry all happy with lives of their own knowing this was how is was supposed to be for them. Proving the world wrong they were gonna make it in the world not as misfits but as normal happy people.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Evelyn said dressed in her Sunday best with a plate of cake.

"Glad you made it Ma," Agnes said happily.

"Think you Mercers will stick around this time," she said with the all knowing look.

"I'll think about it but I think we can manage that," Agnes said mocking her with a famous Mercer smile.

* * *

well that's it the ending is kinda short but meh I like it simple and sweet. Thanks for the reviews guys I really hope you liked it tata 


End file.
